


Beside You

by EdosianOrchids901



Series: Plain Simple Prompts [18]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, POV Elim Garak, POV First Person, Physical Disability, Post-Canon Cardassia, Post-Enigma Tales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 01:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdosianOrchids901/pseuds/EdosianOrchids901
Summary: Prompt: Post-Enigma Tales, Julian is disabled but still happy. Kelas as a friend or poly partner for bonus points.





	Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of ficlets based on dialogue prompts from Tumblr. Written 2/18.

“Garak, are you almost ready?” 

I looked up from my padd, amused by Julian’s vaguely annoyed expression. “Nearly, my dear.”

“What are you doing?” With a small flick on the control panel of his hoverchair, he coasted to my side. I tried to hide my padd, and he snatched it. “Really?”

“I’m almost done.”

“Elim.” He gave me that longsuffering, “what am I to do with you” look. “Are you really gonna make me late to my own presentation at the conference because you were too busy reading?”

“Is he reading more enigma tales?” Kelas called from the kitchen. 

“Of course he is.” Julian set my padd on the table, out of my easy reach. “You can read later, love. We’ve really got to get going.”

I sighed, stretching for my padd. “My dear, I’m nearly finished.”

“Yeah, well, we’re nearly late.” He deftly slid it off the table into his lap, and then zoomed off to our room. 

Well, that was that. Sighing again, I reluctantly stood and slipped into my suit jacket. It was chilly outside, far colder than I liked, and I wasn’t looking forward to leaving. 

Julian, however, seemed energetic and excited. He returned without my padd and carrying an extra jacket. “Here, Elim,” he called, holding it out to me. 

“And hide this expertly tailored suit?” I gestured to my latest green and silver ensemble. “Whatever are you thinking?”

Kelas joined us, shaking their head. “He’s thinking that you’ll drive us both mad by complaining about the cold if you aren’t properly attired.”

“But I am properly attired,” I protested. 

Julian, not having my nonsense, moved his chair closer to me. “Duck down a bit,” he ordered. 

I did as he asked, and he slipped my coat on. “Thank you, beloved,” I murmured, resigned. 

Moving around to my front, he smiled up at me. “And now, if you’d be so good as to get over here?”

Knowing what he meant, I leaned down and cupped his cheek. Warm lips met mine, his hands coming up to frame my face. I no longer minded being interrupted in my reading – this was much nicer. 

At least, it was nicer until he broke off the kiss. “Now, come on,” he chuckled, grasping my hand. “We’ve got to get going.”

“Oh, very well.” I combed my fingers through his hair. “Do you have everything you need?”

His eyes widened in shocked realization. “I completely forgot my notes.”

“I didn’t,” Kelas smiled, handing him his padd. “I know you’re managing a lot, what with trying to get ready for the presentation.” They shot me a fond, but stern look. “Not to mention trying to wrangle Elim.”

“I thought both of you enjoyed my quirks.” I blinked innocently.

Kelas rolled their eyes, and Julian laughed. “No more stalling, Elim. I’m gonna be really late if we don’t get out of here.”

“I rather gathered that.” I brushed my fingers against the back of his hoverchair. “Would you like me to steer so you can look at your notes?”

“Sure, if you don’t mind.” He quickly disappeared into his padd, focusing intently on it as I guided his chair outside and towards our skimmer. 

It truly was cold outside, enough to make me shiver. Kelas tutted softly at me, holding out a stocking cap. “Hat.”

“Hat?” I gave him an appalled look. “Kelas, I’m the castellan. I can’t go around wearing a stocking cap. Whatever will it do to my hair? It’s rather undignified.”

“Elim,” Julian chided without looking up. 

Kelas, apparently having had enough of my nonsense, simply put the hat on me and rubbed my back. “My dear friend, you not freezing to death is more important than being fashionable.”

I tilted my head back. “What an odd thing to say to a tailor.”

“For one thing, a tailor should be able to do both. You ought to make a hat to match your suit. And for another, you’re not a tailor now, you’re the castellan.”

“Well, I rather think I’m both.”

“Not to interrupt this incredibly productive discussion,” Julian interjected, “but we should probably actually get in the skimmer.”

“Oh yes, you’re quite right.” I nodded to our driver, who was patiently waiting for us.

Once we were settled in, I studied Julian. He was taking a break from his notes now, gazing out the window of the skimmer. Oh, how I loved that man, and how wonderful it was to see him feeling so much better. Yes, there were more lines on his face, grey in his hair. And of course, there was the hoverchair – but he was happy, truly happy. And somehow, I played a part in his happiness. 

As if feeling my gaze, he turned to look at me. “What is it, Elim?” he asked softly. 

_I’m so glad you’re alive. I’m so glad you’re here, with me. I thought I would die, sitting with you day after day, seeing you so still and unresponsive. I thought I’d never hear your voice again, never see your eyes light up with joy. I thought I’d lost you, and I still can’t believe you came back to me._

I couldn’t bring myself to say any of that aloud right now. It had been said before, in the quiet hours of the night when neither of us could find rest, and when we’d sought comfort in each other.

But not now. Tonight was all for Julian. 

“I’m simply so very proud of you,” I said, voice shaking despite my best efforts. 

Julian smiled, grasping my hand firmly. “I’m glad you’re coming along. Thank you for being at my side.” He looked to Kelas. “Thank you, to both of you.”

“You’re welcome, of course,” Kelas replied for both of us, seeing that I was getting choked up. “And how are you feeling, Julian? Nervous?”

“A little, yeah,” he admitted. His grip tightened on my hand. “This will be the first time I’ve spoken at a conference in… well, in a long time. And my first big event since I recovered.”

“You’ll do wonderfully.” Kelas reached out to squeeze his other hand. 

Julian looked to me, and I could see that he wanted my reassurance as well. I drew his hand to my lips, pressing a gentle kiss. “My dear Julian,” I began, “I know this will be a bit overwhelming for you, but you’ll persevere, just as you always do. And I’ll be with you.”

He smiled, caressing my cheek. “Just as you always are.”


End file.
